Espejo Azul
by Tatumby
Summary: Holas! Al fin logro subirlo xD Éste fue mi primer Fic de CDM espero que les guste:3 "Luce, única sobreviviente de su familia por un choque, viaja a un universo paralelo de otro tiempo donde se encuentra con todos sus conocidos del instituto Sweet Amoris. Deberá hallar la forma de volver a su tiempo, y evitar enamorarse de las versiones de los chicos que conoce en el transcurso".
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducción**_

Despierto con un ruido molesto cerca de mi oído y unas risitas de fondo. Comienzo a agitar mi mano sobre la mesita de luz buscando el despertador pero no lo encuentro. Cuando abro los ojos por la curiosidad me encuentro con un grupo de chicas de mi habitación moviendo el ruidoso reloj alrededor de mi como si fuera un avión atacando. Se que solo querían jugarme una inocente broma pero para ser sincera a esta hora de la mañana y llegando tarde al instituto se me hace muy complicado ver el chiste.

-Chicas ¿Por qué no me despertaron? ¡Miren la hora que es! Llegare tarde otra ves-

-Tranquila Luce, solo dormiste un par de minutos demás- dice una de las chicas del grupo

-¿Un par de minutos? ¡Llevo 50 minutos de retraso!- Salgo corriendo de la cama y busco en el placar algo aceptable para usar

-Agradece que te despertamos por lo menos, no entiendo por qué no vas con el particular del orfanato como nosotras-

-Me gusta ir a un instituto y salir de este lugar de vez en cuando- Por fin encuentro una blusa y una pollera que arregle la semana pasada- Además, allí aprendo mucho más que con el señor Morella-

-Pero siempre te pierdes las entrevistas de adopción, así nunca conseguirás que te lleve una familia- Parece que en verdad se preocupan por mí, o es que no se lo agradezca pero no me gusta que sientan pena por mi.

-Ya lo sé, solo me quedan un año para terminar la secundaria y poder irme de aquí, no es que necesite una familia por solo un año- además de que no quiero que reemplacen a la que alguna vez tuve…

Cuando termine de cambiarme, cepille mi largo cabello rojizo natural, tome la mochila y Salí de la habitación despidiéndome de las chicas. Corrí hacia la parada en cuanto vi el bus en el semáforo pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarlo. El colectivo pasa cada 20 minutos como mínimo y ya llegaba bastante tarde por lo que mejor decidí ir caminando.

Iba cruzando el parque frente el instituto. Pensando en mi familia, las chicas de mi habitación me habían recordado mucho a mi hermanita. Ella era tan pequeña y la extraño tanto… Siempre dormía junto a ella y mi madre las noches de fuertes tormentas. Cuando comenzaba a recordar la tarde del accidente en que solo yo Salí ilesa del vehículo, tropiezo con alguien.

-Oh! Lo siento mucho, andaba distraída- Me disculpo ayudando al niño quien empuje al suelo sin querer.

-N-no pasa n-nada- balbucea. Es un chico de baja estatura, lleva un par de gafas que no dejan ver sus ojos y un cabello castaño cortado muy recto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- En verdad lamentaba lo ocurrido, parece tan pequeño y frágil – Soy Lucinda ¿y tu?- Le ofrezco la mejor sonrisa que pude en el momento.

- Soy Kentin pero todos me llaman Ken- Baja la mirada y parece sonrojarse.

-Un gusto Ken- En eso miro el reloj y digo- ¡Oh No! Ya casi empieza el siguiente modulo, me tengo que ir… Adiós Kentin-

Salgo corriendo fuera del parque y llego al instituto. Dentro vuelvo a tropezar pero esta vez con Nathaniel.

-P-perdón Nath- Este día no pudo haber empezado peor.

-¿Otra vez tarde Lu? Si sigues así quedaras libre antes de que llegue mitad de año- Dice ayudándome a levantarme.

-Lo sé pero no fue mi culpa! Las chicas me apagaron el despertador y… - Alguien abre la puerta la puerta detrás de mi y me abalanzo sobre Nathaniel quien con bastante agilidad logra ataparme

-Mire nada más… Dos cotorritas enamoradas- Escucho decir desde atrás, no necesito verlo para saber que se trata de Castiel

-No molestes Tomate Teñido, no tengo tiempo para ti- Seria inútil quedarme a pelear con él, no es que me guste Nath ni nada por el estilo pero no me importa lo que piense alguien como Castiel.

Nunca me lleve bien con él, a diferencia de Nathaniel, Castiel es solo un brabucón y lo único que hizo desde que entre a este lugar fue molestar y crearme apodos por parecerle plana. No puedo negarlo, pero por lo menos tengo mas trasero que él.

Cuando abre la boca para discutir o burlarse, doy la vuelta y salgo disparada a mi salón, de reojo puedo ver que el delegado no sigue mi ejemplo y se queda discutiendo con ese caradura, otra pelea mas que se entere la directora y lo suspenderán por una semana. Que él quiera saltearse mitad de clase no significa que tenga que perderlo también. Quiero y necesito mis estudios, será la única manera que tenga de conseguir un buen empleo para independizarme y salir del instituto sin necesidad de una familia adoptiva.

Cuando llego el profesor no me dice nada, ya debe estar bastante acostumbrado que llegue tarde, y me siento en mi lugar junto a Rosalya, detrás nuestro están los gemelos Alexy y Armin, saludo a Alexy siempre alegre mientras que su hermano apenas me nota con su PSP nueva .

La clase se paso rápido ý decidí quedarme un rato mas en el salón para repasar las clases que me perdí esta mañana. Lysandro se quedo conmigo para ayudarme con lo que no entienda. Aun recuerdo cuando apenas comprendía lo que me quería decir cuando me cambie al instituto por su forma de hablar tan victoriana. Ahora por suerte me he acostumbrado aunque a veces tardo algo de tiempo en entender a que se refiere. Es bastante gentil y educado, concordamos en casi todo menos en temas que incluyan a Castiel ya que es su mejor amigo.

Al terminar de explicarme se despidió para no llegar tan tarde a clases. Yo hice lo mismo al rato pero cuando me dirigía a la parada del bus escucho a alguien pedir auxilio, sin pensarlo me dirijo al rescate y me encuentro con el mismo chico con quien tropecé esta mañana, Kentin si mal no recuerdo, y como no podía ser de otra manera, al famoso Castiel molestado.


	2. Chapter 2

Tal es mi furia cuando lo veo aprovecharse de Ken, que cuando le quita la mochila salgo corriendo hecha una fiera , lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tengo y cae a unos paso de donde estaba. Le grito a Kentin que tome las cosas y que se vaya, el chico bastante obediente hace caso y sale huyendo del lugar quedándome a solas con Castiel que se encuentra tan rojo como su pelo del enojo. Se levante tirándome una mirada asesina, es entonces que se que me excedí. Por experiencia, conozco lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se encuentra en este estado y no pienso averiguar si haría lo mismo aunque sea una chica.

Por reflejo le lanzo uno de los libros que cayeron del bolso de Kentin y salgo corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia la parte centro de la ciudad. No quedaba muy lejos pero para cuando llego ya me quedaba sin aire, siento como Castiel agarra velocidad y sigue acercándose. Me meto en una zona donde veo amontonada una multitud para perderlo de vista y aprovechando la distracción, me dirijo a un callejo donde encuentro una pequeña tienda de aspecto algo gótico. Veo hacia fuera pero no veo al pelirrojo demente.

Yo: -Por suerte ya lo perdi…-

¿?: -¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?-

me giro por el susto y me encuentro con una señora mayor junto a un gato negro bastante lindo. Ambos fijan la mirada en mi esperando a que diga algo. Supongo que tendré que esperar aquí hasta que Castiel se canse de buscarme. Inspecciono el lugar junto con los artículos en venta y le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa si de casualidad no tenia algún libro de invocaciones… Sinceramente no tenia la menor idea de que se podría comprar en un lugar como este pero necesitaba ganar tiempo.

La mujer me examina con la mirada y sube unas escaleras para ir a buscar que es lo que le queda. En plena soledad en un lugar tan diferente, sola y con un extraño gato mirándome de forma tan inquietante, solo se me ocurre distraerme curioseando las mercancías. Encuentro joyerías raras, con huesos o piedras oscuras, libros de espíritus, hierbas con nombres que nunca he oído y algunos muebles viejos llenos de polvo , pero mas allá de todas las cosas exóticas que halle, algo al otro lado de la habitación me llamo la atención . No se exactamente qué sea porque esta cubierto por una enorme lona ¿Sera ara protegerlo del polvo?

De curiosa, primero me aseguro de que la anciana aun siga buscando el libro y luego, siempre seguida por la mirada del gato, me acerco sigilosamente al mueble. Retiro de un tirón en seco la tela y me encuentro con un espejo de cuerpo entero de aspecto muy antiguo.

Comienzo a sentir un escalofrío acompañado de una sensación muy extraña. Observo el marco dorado detenidamente adorando cada mínimo detalle pero desvío la mirada al reflejo donde me encuentro en unos tonos azulados intensos. Los bordes del espejo y el reflejo marino hacen una bellísima combinación sin embargo algo andaba mal. Me detengo a mirar esos ojos con los que no lograba identificarme.

Fijamos la mirada la una a la otra mientras la distancia se va achicando. Inconscientemente, levanto la mano siendo atraída a tocarlo. El Felino mirón maúlla queriendo llamar mi atención y sacándome del trance, pero ya era tarde… Lo toco con las puntas de mis dedos que se unen en el mercurio. Busco ayuda desesperadamente pero solo me encuentro con el gato, ese maldito gato y su mirada clavada en mi con suficiencia, como si supiera que todo esto pasaria, esperando el final… ¡Mi Final!

Me rindo a la fuerza que me funde en el cristal, siguiendo el ejemplo del felino.

Al otro lado, Veo todo negro, no hay nada a lo que sujetarse, solo el suelo oscuro y vacio, nada que hacer, nada a donde ir, solo hay oscurid…

-¡Autch! Pared -

Abro uno de los ojos, mientras que me siento y masajeo mi cabeza donde me he llevado por delante una pared también de una madera algo mohosa.

Observo el sitio, es todo de madera, solo una habitación, hay una mesa con un par de sillas aparentemente hechas a mano, un par de ventanas, una cama, una puerta entreabierta y… EL ESPEJO!

Me alejo a arrastradas del espejo temiendo de lo sucedido. Pero recapacitándolo un minuto, me levanto y me dirijo nuevamente al espejo mágico tratando de volver pero es inútil, no hay regreso... Comienzo a temblar. No sé donde estoy, ni como llegue aquí ¿Esto será un sueño? ¿Me abre desmayado en el local? Si, tal vez fue eso. La huida de Castiel me había dejado muy agotada. Esto debe ser solo una pesadilla, solo eso.

Salgo del cuarto echándole una última mirada a todo. Fuera, veo que la ciudad ha desaparecido ¿Estaré en el campo? Escucho un ruido a mi lado y brinco del susto, pero solo se trataba de un gato negro. Ja que suerte, lo último que quería era ver ratas por aquí… esperen…

-¡TU! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué me paso? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- Comienzo a gritarle y a mover el dedo índice señalando

Lo observo esperando una respuesta pero él como cualquier gato ajeno a todo, pasa entre mis piernas ronroneando y se sienta junto a mi fijando la vista. Parece querer transmitirme algo pero no logro entender qué es.

-¿En que estoy pensando? Es solo un gato, Luce. Solo un Gato- Mejor voy a inspeccionar alrededor a ver qué encuentro, lo veo- ¿Tu vienes conmigo, Gato?- Pregunto sarcásticamente.

Sin esperar nada, me dirijo a una colina no muy lejos de la choza. Y para mi sorpresa, el pequeño felino me sigue.

Al llegar a la cima, miro el paisaje y lo único que encuentro es verde. No hay casas, ni campos, ni siquiera caminos, sólo arboles, flores y la choza de donde salí. Siento la brisa fresca y comienzo a temblar. No solo porque mi remera sin mangas es bastante inapropiada para la situación, sino que comienzo a pensar que tal vez esto no sea un sueño. Siento todo tan real. Los colores, el viento limpio, el aroma fresco, y el calor del sol. Nunca tuve un sueño tan real, y no creo que lo sea.

Admirando el hermoso paisaje, mi estómago me recuerda que no he comido nada en todo el día.

-Pues… será mejor que busquemos algo que comer, ¿verdad?- Le digo al Gato, que como respuesta me dirije un extenso maúllo.

Creo que hemos caminado por horas. Al no conseguir ningún árbol con frutos decidí entrarme a un bosque donde nos hemos cruzado con algunas criaturas del lugar, pero no tengo el valor suficiente como para matarlas y comer carne cruda. La densa caminata me distrajo del hambre un poco pero ha aumentado mi sed. Nos hemos alejado demasiado de la choza y sin conocimientos de supervivencia mas que de las películas, no creo sobrevivir mucho en este lugar, y eso me aterra.

Me siento en un tronco caído para descansar un rato. Me duelen los pies y dudo encontrar algún banquete si sigo así. Mi nuevo compañero, siempre a mi lado, busca mi mano para que lo acaricie; supongo que ya siente pena por mí, que bajo he caído. Le lanzo una sonrisa, me observa y sale corriendo hacia unos arbustos a la derecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí en su búsqueda. No puedo dejarlo, después de todo, es el único que me mantiene cuerda en este lugar, lo único que me recuerda que debo seguir y volver a casa.

Más de una vez le perdí el rastro, sin embargo, él siempre me ha esperado y dado señales para que sepa donde encontrarlo y seguir adelante. Cuando comienzo a escuchar un sonido, se por qué me trajo aquí. Agua. Se escuchaba un pequeño arrollo no muy lejos de donde me dirigía.

Cuando llegamos, Gato se esconde entre unos arbustos. Lo imito y al otro lado, me encuentro con el arrollo que había oído y un chico. De pelo rubio, bastante largo, de ojos claros y apariencia bastante fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3

No pude evitar desviar la vista al notar que se encontraba desnudo. Cuando lo hice, localizo un bolso bastante grande y unas ropas colgando de una rama no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-Gato eres un genio- le susurro acariciándole la cabecita.

Al instante, me muevo hacia los suministros vitales para sobrevivir por unas noches. Cuando los recojo huyo siguiendo el camino del arrollo pero adentrándome un poco en el bosque para que no me pueda seguir, ya que por detrás, escucho al chico llamándome ladrona y maldiciendo a gritos.

Me detengo solo cuando estoy segura de que no me encontrara. Dejo el bolso en el suelo y caigo al piso agitada. Menos mal que soy de hacer ejercicio en casa sino, no creo haber podido soportar tanta caminata y huidas. Gato se escabulle dentro de la mochila y comienza a buscar algo. Cuando sale, me trae una bolsita de tela. La abro y encuentro semillas. No sé de qué serán pero parecían masticables. Como un manojo de ellas y le entrego otra a Gato. Revuelvo el bolso y encuentro una cantimplora muy vieja bacía, pero aun así me sirve. Me acerco al arroyo no muy lejos donde descansaba y la llene de agua dulce.

Ya está anocheciendo, comenzaba a hacer frio y no podía dormir junto al agua en la tierra húmeda. Como en películas, recojo las cosas y subo a un árbol. Me pongo la ropa que le quite al tipo y, como puedo, me acomodo contra el tronco sujetando la mochila como almohada para dormir un rato.

Todo bien hasta que el sol comienza a molestar, trato de cubrirme los ojos como puedo y acomódame para seguir durmiendo hasta la hora que pueda. Cuando doy la vuelta, recuerdo que estoy en el tronco, pero lo hago cuando ya estoy a mitad de camino hacia el piso.

-Diablos, no fue un sueño-

-Se encuentra bien- Una vos familiar me pregunta desde atrás.

Doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Armin vestido de ropas largas con un pañuelo a la cintura como cinturón, llevando muchas ramas. Cuando lo veo los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas.

-No puedo creerlo, tu también estas aquí- Digo entre sollozos y corro a abrazarle a pesar del dolor de la caída.- ay Armin como te extrañe, creí que moriría aquí sola con Gato-

Armin:-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?¿y cómo sabe mi nombre? Acaso ¿es bruja?-

Yo: -Soy Luce, ¿no me reconoces?-

Armin:-Lo lamento pero nunca la he visto en mi vida- me confirma. No logro entenderlo. Él es Armin ¿Cómo era posible?

-Hermano ¿Estás aquí?- Dice alguien detrás de unos arbustos

Aparece con una gran sonrisa, esa que tanto lo identifica pero sin embargo, se queda congelado cuando me ve ¿él si me reconoció?

Alexy:-¿Quién es tu nueva amiguita, hermano?- ( Supongo que en verdad no me conocen.)

Yo: -Soy Luce-

Alexy: -Pues encantado Sta. Luce, mi nombre es Alexy soy el hermano gemelo de Armin-

Cuando levanto la mano para saludarlo siento un dolor punzante en mi hombro por el que pierdo el equilibrio y me arrodillo.

Alexy:-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Armin:-Ha caído del árbol. Debemos llevarla a casa-

Me levantá entre sus brazos mientras Alexy lleva mis cosas

Llegamos a una aldea con un par de granjitas alrededor ¿En qué época estaré? Entramos en una casita y me depositan en una cama de colchón bastante delgado. Un hombre de pelo largo y aspecto palido me quita la remera que le quite al chico del arrollo pero no la musculosa. Parece bastante impactado pero reacciona rápido y revisa mis heridas por un rato. Al no encontrar nada serio sale, y detrás, entran Alexy y Armin.

Armin:-El doctor Dimitry dijo que no tiene nada raro, solo la vestimenta que llevas-

Alexy:-Si, ¿de dónde la has sacado?-

Armin:-¿Segura que no eres bruja?- (lo ha dicho de tal forma que no sabría decir si es que temía o quería que lo fuera.)

Yo: -No, no lo soy… Pero tal vez el espejo si- Recapacito en vos alta.

¿Qué espejo?- Preguntan a la vez.

Cuando abro la boca para contarles sobre lo sucedido entra alguien .


	4. Chapter 4

¿?: -Chicos, he visto salir a Dimitry, ¿ha sucedido algo?- Abre grande los ojos cuando me ve. Es el chico de ayer.-¡ Es Ella!¡La que me robó!-

Yo:-Lo lamento nunca quise. Tenía que hacerlo. Perdón. Pero creí que no viviría y…¡ay!- *Chille*. Comenzaba a levantarme por el miedo de que no me creyeran pero los golpes me recordaron que que no debía.

Alexy:-Tranquila, no debes moverte-

Armin:-Ha caído de un árbol ¿podrías dejarla descansar?-

¿?:-Pues, si ella lo lamenta, supongo que no pasa nada.- *Se acerca y sujeta mi mano con suma dulzura*- Mi nombre es Dakota. ¿Qué hacia una bella damisela por estos alrededores?

Yo:-Pues… es solo que…-

Gemelos:-Dake, déjala descansar-

Entre ambos, llevan a Dakota fuera, quedo sola en la habitación. Trato de relajarme un poco. A pesar de que ellos no me conozcan, ellos son iguales a los de mi mundo. Mejor me dispongo a descansar como receto Dimitry.

Armin me despierta con una taza de leche un trozo de pan calentito. Parece nervioso todo el tiempo, ¿será porque no tiene los video-juegos o porque aún cree que soy bruja? Cuando termino el desayuno entra Alexy y se sienta a un lado de la cama preguntando cómo me sentía.

Yo:-Bien… pero tengo una duda… ¿en qué año estamos?-

Ambos intercambian miradas y Armin decide hablar.

Armin: -Pues… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Estamos en el año 553… ¿Nos dirás que te ha ocurrido?-

Así que estoy a principios del siglo VI d.C. Tengo que volver de alguna forma a mi época. Armin parece bastante interesado en la magia y puedo confiar en ellos. Tal vez puedan ayudarme.

Decido contarles todo, desde cómo es que los conozco, como he llegado aquí y todo lo que me ha ocurrido. Se tragan las dudas para el final y escuchan atentamente todo lo que les cuento. Al terminar, el primero en preguntar es Alexy.

Alexy:-Pues eso explica tu cabello fuego, te juro que Armin y tu pelo me convencían que eras bruja-

Armin:-¿Qué es eso de los videojuegos? ¿Y cómo es eso de subir de nivel?- (es el mismo de siempre).

Yo:-Ese no es el punto- le digo- Necesito volver a mi tiempo.-

Alexy:-Pero ya has intentado volver por el mismo espejo, ¿cómo piensas volver?-

Yo:-No lo sé. Creí que ustedes tal vez supieran algo-

Armin:-Tal vez tengas que buscar el espejo contrario al que te trajo-

Alexy y yo quedamos asombrados. No puedo creer que haya dicho algo inteligente. En eso entra Dakota con Gato en brazos.

Dake:-Tal vez sea buena idea la de Armin. ¡Oh! Y encontré a este amiguito que se parece bastante a vuestro relato, señorita-

Gato salta de sus brazos y sube a la cama para acomodarse entre mis piernas.

Yo:-Gracias, estaba preocupada por él. ¿Pero cómo encontraremos un espejo opuesto?-

Armin:-Podrías mostrarnos con mas detalles como es el que te trajo… No deben ser muy diferentes el uno del otro-

Me trae una hoja y una pluma con tinta. Comienzo a dibujar el espejo azulado sin perder ningún detalle. Al terminarlo, los tres lo recogen y lo examinan por un rato. Era gracioso verlos pensar tanto cuando en mi mundo nunca lo hicieron.

Alexy:-Mmm… es bellísimo, pero lo siento, nunca he visto algo igual-

Dake:-Ni yo, perdone no poder ser de su ayuda-

Armin:-Yo si- *los 3 quedamos viendo a Armin, no he fallado en pensar que en verdad está bastante al tanto con temas respeto a la magia* -Cuando paseaba por el mercado un día en la ciudadela he visto que lo llevaban en un carro junto con otros mueble y un trono. Supongo que se dirigían al castilla-

Gato:-Miaau-uu-

Yo:-¿y cómo puedo llegar allí?-

Dake-No se preocupe mi damisela, yo la acompañare hasta donde necesite ir- * toma mi mano para besarla mirando fijamente a mis ojos.*

-Pues… gracias- Me sonrojo

Armin:-Yo también iré, será una fascinante aventura-

Alexy:-Lo lamento pero tendré que quedarme a atender la granja-

Dake:-Conseguiré un par de caballos-

Yo:-Pero somos tres…¿?

Alexy:-Adivina con quien tendrás que compartir caballo-

0/0


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, al amanecer, Alexy me eligio ropa de la época y me cubrió el pelo para que nadie piense mal como hizo Armin y él."Mucho mejor" había dicho, "si ven tu cabello rojizo podrían acusarte de brujería y mandarte a la hoguera". Luego, salimos rumbo al reino. Tal y como habían dicho los gemelos, me toco ir con Dake en el caballo. Me había ayudado a subir y luego se coloco detrás rodeándome con los brazos para tomar las riendas mientras los otros reían "disimuladamente". No es que me guste la posición pero me sentía más segura por miedo a caer del caballo.

En el camino, mis guías se pasaron el viaje preguntando sobre mi mundo, Gato iba durmiendo delante de Armin y yo admirando el paisaje abrazada a Dake. Cruzamos una que otra aldea, un par de bosques y un lago gigante. Tanta naturaleza me asombraba, era hermoso.  
Nos detuvimos a mitad de camino para que los caballos descansen y para que comamos algo antes de seguir.

Dake:-Si seguimos a este paso, llegaremos en un par de horas antes de anochecer. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.-

Armin:- Genial, luego nos infiltramos en el castillo y buscamos el espejo.-

Yo:-¿Seguro que es buen plan? Parece demasiado sencillo.-

Dake:- Yo pediré una audiencia ante el rey con la escusa de que nos falta alimento en la aldea, mientras ustedes siguen el plan de Armin-

Yo:-¿Y qué pasará si te descubren?

Dake:- No se preocupe por mí, princesa. Soy muy buen actor, no sospecharan nada- e_e

Ha tomado mi mano para besarla como hizo anteriormente pero esta vez lo mantuvo por un rato hasta que Armin lo interrumpe.

Armin:-Buen plan… Iré a buscar leña, Luce ¿quieres acompañarme?-

Dake:- Mejor déjala descansar, Armin, debe estar agotada por el vieja-

Yo:- No… estoy bien n.ñ me hará bien caminar un poco por mi misma.-

Armin:-Mejor ve preparando la comida- Dice dirigiéndole un guiño a Dake.

Cuando nos alejamos, Armin me explico cuales ramas servirían para una fogata rápida. Comencé a buscar las ramas más secas que me indicó antes.

Yo:-¡Armin! ¿Éstas están bien?

Se acerca para revisarlas por la mitad. Cuando lo hace sus manos rozan las mías.

Armin:-Si, esto servirá… Aprendes rápido-

Yo:- Es que eres bueno explicando, lástima que no te esfuerces así en mi mundo-

Dicho eso, noto que se está ruborizando. Se separa y me indica que será mejor volver antes que Dake se preocupe.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con Dake tirado en el piso con una larga rama como defendiéndose de algo, cuando nos ve, noto pánico en sus ojos.

Dake:- ¡Alto!Cuidado, Váyanse rápido-

No entendía a que se refería, hasta que de unos arbustos, salta un enorme perro. Demasiado grande para serlo. Se coloca amenazando a atacar pero esperando a que diera el primer paso. Armin comienza a tirarle rocas del otro lado para despistarlo de mi y comienza a correr. El lobo amaga a seguirlo pero vuelve hacia mi cuando doy unos pasos hacia atrás. De la nada, sale Gato a mi ayuda y se le clava en la espalda, Dake aprovecha para agarrarme de la mano y sacarme de ahí. Corremos lo más rápido posible sintiendo como el lobo consiguió librarse de mi fiel compañero y nos da caza. Nos metemos en unos caminos de roca hasta que se divide en dos.

Dake:- Ve por ese lado, yo por este. Intentare atraerlo-

Yo:- No puedo dejarte hacer eso. Esa cosa podría…-

Dake:-¡Vete!

Me empuja, dudo por un instante pero enseguida salgo a mi carrera y noto que él hace lo mismo haciendo ruido con unas piedras cuando ya no lo veo.

Tropiezo una y otra vez pero me vuelvo a levantar hasta que ya no me queda mas aire. Me apoyo en un árbol por unos instantes. Pienso en los chicos y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar. ¿Habrán podido uir? Se que Armin sí, el lobo no lo había seguido… pero ¿y Dake?

La respuesta llega rápido cuando escucho unos gruñidos sobre una de las paredes de roca. Miro hacia arriba y ahogo un grito. El Animal salta y ,con un segundo aire, vuelvo a correr.

Trato de perderlo pero solo logro alejarlo un poco entre los árboles, de repente, ya no hay mas camino. Me detengo en seco frente un barranco, no había donde huir. Doy la vuelta y veo al animal saltar sobre mi. Estoy al borde del vacío, supongo que caeremos juntos. Sin embargo, el empujón no llega de donde lo esperaba.

La vestía cae al precipicio y yo a un lado cerca de un árbol junto con alguien. Respiro agitada y veo a mi rescatista, es alto, de pelo castaño claro y unos ojos verdes que me recuerdan a alguien ¿Pero a quién? Me ayuda a levantarme pero el cansancio y el shock me obligan a caer contra el árbol arrastrando al héroe conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Armin: -¡Luce! ¡Ahí estas!

Sale de los arbustos y se detiene cuando me ve contra el árbol con el chico, el cual se separa de inmediato al escucharlo

Armin:¡¿Qué crees que le haces, bastardo?!

Se acerca amenazándolo pero lo detengo antes que siga

Yo:-¡No, Armin! Estoy bien, él me estaba ayudando

Armin:-¿Segura?¿No estabas con Dake? No me digas que el lobo…-

Yo: Dake debe de estar bien. Nos separamos hace rato pero el lobo vino por mí.

Justo cuando termino de nombrarlo, Dakota aparece corriendo por donde hace unos minutos, era cazada.

Dake: ¡Gracias al cielo! Está bien, mi doncella.

Me abraza con fuerza pero afloja cuando ve sobre mi hombro al chico que nos observaba serio desde su sitio. Dake frunce el ceño y me mueve poniéndome a su derecha sin soltarme de la cintura.

Dake:-¿Qué hace un guardia del castillo por estos bosques?

¿?:-Patrullaba la zona por encargo del Rey. Pero he escuchado los gritos de vuestra acompañante y me he desviado de la rutina en su búsqueda.

Yo: Dake, déjalo en paz, él me ha salvado.

Me escabullo de su agarre y me dirijo al soldado para ofrecerle la mano a la vez que digo:

-Soy Lucinda, gracias por ayudarme, le estoy en deuda-

Sin embargo, él duda por un instante, vuelve la mirada hacia mi mano ¿Creerá que se la ofrezco para que la bese como hicieron antes los chicos? ¿Acaso aun no saben usar un apretón de manos como saludo? De vergüenza, la retiro pero él ya la estaba recogiendo para hacer lo que no esperaba y se presenta:

-Soy Kentin, caballero de honor y mano derecha del futuro Rey-

Es entonces cuando entiendo por qué no lo reconocí al verlo pero parecía familiar. Él es el mismo chico que ayude ayer, pero diferente…

-Es un gusto conocerlo- Respondo roja como mi pelo escondido.

Kentin:- Se dirigían a la ciudad, ¿cierto? Puedo acompañarlo si gustan.

Armin:-¿No andabas registrando la zona?

Dake:- Cierto. No queremos serle un estorbo…

Kentin:- No habrá inconveniente, ya estaba por terminar.- dice sonriendo abiertamente.

Antes que los chicos metan alguna otra escusa, acepte su ofrecimiento y me dirigí en busca de los caballos para evitar discusión. Además, quería encontrar a Gato, ver que la vestía no le haya hecho daño pero al llegar, no estaba ahí.

Partimos cuando mis guías me alcanzaron. Volví a sentarme con Dake pero esta vez distraída. Sé que le contaron a Ken sobre la petición de una audiencia y que Armin y Yo íbamos a aprovechar a comprar un par de cosas necesaria en la aldea. Peo me había invadido una tristeza que impedía prestar atención a nada más, ni siquiera cuando ya llegábamos a la ciudad. Solo ví un inmenso castillo con un ancho muro alrededor como en películas o cuentos de hadas donde las gigantes puertas de madera caían sobre unas lagunas para servir de puente.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, a través de millones de tiendas caseras sostenidas por palos, se encontraba el castillo. Bajamos de los caballos frente las escaleras mientras unas chicas se los llevaban. Al verlas mejor, distingo que son Melody y Violetta.

Kentin: No se preocupen, son sirvientes del castillo. Podemos confiar en ellas.

Yo: si, lo se.

Kentin: ¿Qué?

Yo: Nada :x

Los chicos me miraron con cara rara sin embargo siguieron el camino por las escaleras hasta la entrada del palacio. Arriba, las puertas se abrieron por un guardia. Entramos y seguimos a Ken hasta llegar un cuarto gigante con dos tronos al final en el centro, con un camino de una larga alfombra roja con franjas amarrillas y un par de puertas de tamaño normal a los costados.

¿?: ¿Se le ofrece algo, Sir Kentin?

Pegue un pequeño saltito por el susto de Lysandro que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta por donde habíamos entrado. Parece ser otro sirviente en el palacio.

Kentin: Si, avísele su majestad que he vuelto de la patrullada y necesito pedirle un favor.

Lys: Como guste, sir.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, nos examino con la mirada y se fue sin decir nada más. Lys no podía faltar en este lugar, es ideal para él. Aunque me imaginaba que seria alguien de la realeza o de familia noble.

Esperamos por unos minutos hasta que alguien entra con un portazo por una de las entraditas de los costados, se dirije hacia nosotros alegre con los brazos abiertos. ¡Es Nathi!

Nath: Kentin, amigo mío, volviste. ¿El camino estuvo despejado?¿Ya puedo ir?

Ken: Si señor, pero antes, tengo una consulta. Me he cruzado con estos pueblerinos. Han sido atacados por un lobo en su ruta y venían a buscar su permiso para una audiencia. Ellos son Dakota, Armin y la joven es Lucinda, que casi no logra escapar del animal.

Nath: Oh pobres… Por supuesto, Tendrán la audiencia mañana a primera hora. ¡Lysandro! Infórmele al concejo de la junta. Mientras, ustedes tres deben estar exhaustos, ¿tienen alojamiento? Les pediré unos escoltas hacia el lugar

Dake: No, mi lord, aun no hemos pedido alojamiento. Nos disponíamos a pedir uno en la cabaña del centro.

Nath: en ese caso, pueden quedarse. Le pediré a alguna de mis sirvientas que les prepare un par de habitaciones.

Armin: No se preocupe, señor. No queremos serle una carga.

Nath: Para nada, si Kentin confía en ustedes, yo también. Ahora, vayan, Lysandro los conducirá.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y se retiro con Kentin. Nosotros seguimos a Lys por los pasillos hasta dejar a los chicos en una habitación y luego a mi en otra no muy lejos de la anterior.

Lys: Este es el vuestro, señorita. Si tiene algún inconveniente, puede dirigirse a las mucamas de la habitación siguiente. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

La pieza era gigante, cama doble, muebles y una pared-vestidor que vi en muchas películas. Estaba fascinada. No puedo creer que yo este aquí. Suelto un suspiro y sin pensar le digo.

Yo: Este lugar es bellísimo. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Muchas gracias.

Me dirijo a la cama aun fascinada pero noto que Lys clava la mirada en mi examinándome.

Lys: Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero me permitiría preguntar ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?

Yo: Oh, supongo que mañana después de que Dake reclame un par de cosas, nos iremos.

Lys: ¿Estarán para el almuerzo?

Yo: Ni siquiera sé si llegaremos a desayunar. Debemos volver rápido a la aldea. Solo despertar, presentarse a la audiencia y volver a casa.- (Lo sé, mentir me sale mal. Pero es que me pone nerviosa mentirle a él)

Lys: Si, entiendo. Entonces les preparare algo para la vuelta.

Sus ojos se abren grandes, como si algo le haya asombrado. Vuelve a inspeccionarme antes de salir y dejarme sola. Mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿Fue por el comentario? ¿vio mi cabello? ¿me acusara con el rey? Me quito la ropa de Alexy quedando en la ropa interior que no abandone, me tiro en la cama y trato de dormir. Sea lo que sea, solo me queda esperar a mañana para encontrar el espejo y volver a mi mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba corriendo en el bosque, algo me seguía, no se qué, solo que si me atrapaba todo terminaría. Corri y corri hasta un barranco. No tenia mas escapatoria. Doy media vuelta para encontrármelo a Castiel. El pánico no ceza. Cast pega un salto enorme hacia mi pero cuando lo hace, ya no es Castiel, es el lobo. Me empuja y caemos. Doy vueltas en el aire y veo que el final de mi caída será recibida por unas grandes piedras puntiagudas. Estoy a punto de acabar, no tengo fin, doy vueltas tratando de detenerme pero no pued…

¿?:Luce, despierta, ya es hora.

Me levanto sobresaltada y me pego la cabeza con Armin.

Yo: Ouch! Lo siento, no quise, es solo que…

Armin: jajaja no te preocupes, tenemos cosas que hacer- dice sonriéndome divertido- Vístete, Dake ya está en la reunión, tenemos que ir al depósito antes que todos salgan… Por cierto, lindo pijama… o/o

Yo: ¿Qué? ¡ARMIN SAL DE AQUÍ! ( le tiro la almohada detrás mío y me cubro con las sabanas)

Él hace caso y sale riendo. Me doy prisa a cubrirme el pelo y ponerme la ropa de Alexy. Con Armin, nos dirigimos por los oscuros pasillos bajando varias escaleras , doblando una y otra ves. Por suerte consiguió una antorcha para alumbrar el camino, solo espero no habernos perdido, este lugar es gigante.

Yo: Armin, ¿seguro que sabes por donde vas?

Armin: Nop… Pero siempre quise perderme en un castillo

Yo: ¡Armin! Yo no quiero perderme ¡Quiero volver a mi mundo!

Armin: Relájate, solo bromeaba, siempre están en el fondo los tesoros valiosos… ¿Tan malo es estar aquí conmigo?

Yo: Claro que no, es solo que… No soy de aquí, necesito volver de donde vengo…

Decirlo en vos alta me hizo pensar: En que no lo hago porque extrañe a alguien, sino por deber. Tal ves podría causar problemas aquí, tengo diferentes costumbres y mi pelo me metería en problemas muy seguido. ¡Podrían hasta quemarme por esto! No, debo volver lo antes posible.

Seguimos sin decir nada mas. Armin se detiene al encontrar dos caminos similares.

Armin: Muy bien, por uno de estos lados están los tesoros y por el otro… ¿Quién sabe? El problema es que no se cual es cual, jeje

Yo: bien… nos tendremos que dividir para no perder mas tiempo. Yo voy por aquí

Armin: Ok pero si pasa algo solo grita y vendré corriendo. Aquí no hay guardias, ten cuidado, ¿si?

Yo: Estaré bien. Suerte

Armin: tu también

Me comparte del fuego de su antorcha para prender otra y comienzo a caminar. Apuro el paso ya que me molestaba todo tan tranquilo y estar sola allí en la oscuridad. Llego a una puerta de madera mas grande de lo normal con la cerradura abierta que parecía forzada. Entro, mi vida ya se está volviendo una película de terror tras otra. Dentro hay muebles dorados, cuadros, armaduras brillantes y muchísimo oro.

Yo: Definitivamente es aquí. Ahora… ¿Dónde estará metido?

Sin esperar más, comienzo a buscar entra las filas de muebles algún espejo similar al que me trajo. Busque por un rato largo, sin suerte. Pero, de pronto, escucho movimiento en una esquina oscura del cuarto donde la luz del fuego no llegaba.

Yo: ¿Q-quién anda ahí? L-le advierto que vengo a-acompañada…

Me acerco con la antorcha delante pero cuando logro distinguir el traje blanco y parte del rostro no cubierto por una capucha, creo reconocerlo.

Yo: Pero… ¿qué haces aq-?

Algo se abalanza por detrás y me golpea fuertemente en la nuca. Dejo caer la antorcha y caigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Trato de abrir los ojos pero todo sigue oscuro, intento acordarme de lo que haya pasado pero solo recuerdo estar en aquella habitación y encontrarme a Lyss allí… Pero luego, nada mas que un golpe en seco en la nuca. Siento murmullos cerca pero no logro entenderlos al principio. Cuando mis ojos se van acostumbrando a la luz y mis oídos al silencio, logro distinguir parte de lo que dicen las voces… una de ellas es Lysandro.

¿?: ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayas logrado conseguir nada?

Lyss: Lo lamento, apareció ella y temí que viniera con guardias.

¿?: Si, entiendo. Pero… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué hacia ella ahí?

Lyss: No lo sé… era la huésped del príncipe… La salvo uno de los soldados, venia acompañada de dos campesino que venían a pedir una encuesta.

¿?: ¿Crees que va detrás de nuestro botín, Lysandro?

Lyss: No logro terminar de entenderlo… debía de estar en la audición… ¿Qué haremos con ella? ¡Estoy seguro de que me reconoció!

¿? No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ella… ya necesitábamos un nuevo entretenimiento en el barco. Ahora con permiso, me iré a sacar este ropaje que no me deja mover…

Lyss: ¡Alto! Ella está en la habitación…

¿?: No grites o la despertaras

Sentía que el corazón se me saldría, una cortina se abre para permitir que se filtre algo de luz. Intento abrir los ojos hasta acostumbrarlos poco a poco pero no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, la persona que me ha atado a esta silla y provocado el golpe es la misma de la que había huido y la causa de que ahora me encuentre en otro espacio….

Entra en la habitación apenas deslumbrada por los rayitos de una ventana en alguna habitación vecina, solo distinguí su figura pero eso me fue suficiente. Castiel se acercó donde me encontraba, sentía su gesto burlón a medida que se aproximaba pero no se detuvo al llegar a mí, sino que siguió hasta llegar a una ventana por detrás mío para abrirla y dejar entrar una leve briza. De inmediato, veo a Lysandro abrir los ojos, paralizado, con un gesto de… ¿miedo? Pareciera que ve un fantasma. Es ahí cuando recuerdo mi cabello descubierto.

Cast: Ahora digame, señorita, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar y por qué no presenciaba la audición? ¿Acaso la mandaron a seguirnos?

Yo: ¿Q-qué? ¡Noo! Aunque… Me gustaría saber que hacían ustedes ahí.

Cast: Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia ¡Ahora responda! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Yo: Si tu no me respondes yo no tengo obligaciones de hacerlo tampoco… Ahora, ¿podrias desatarme y hablarme cara a cara? No necesitas esconderte atrás mío Castiel.

Lyss: Cas… S-su cabello…

Cast:¿Qué tiene?

Castiel da la vuelta y va donde su amigo me miraba con terror. Al parecer, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de mi color o la poca luminosidad no se lo permitía ya que al verme, puso la misma expresión que Lysandro.

Cast: ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿A-acaso eres una b-bruja?

Yo: ¡¿A quién le dices bruja mantenido?!

Cuando al fin veo a Castiel me sorprendo aun mas que ellos al verlo con el cabello negro… ¿Ese es su color natural? Claro… ¡que tonta! Aun no existe las tinturas como para que tenga su pelo rojizo… tal vez sea bueno que piensen que sea bruja…

Yo: Este… SI… digo… Exijo que me liberen o les caerá una terrible desgracia por el resto de sus vidas.

Lyss: Catiel… creo que deberíamos dejarla… ¡Ah sabido hasta tu nombre! No quiero maldiciones, ¡nos arruinará los planes!

Cast: Ya, no desesperes. No la dejaremos, nos podría ser de mucha utilidad… ¡Imagínate cuanto podríamos hacer con los poderes de una bruja a nuestro favor!

Yo: Disculpa… nunca dije que los ayudaría en nada.

Cast: ¡Oh, pero lo harás! De lo contrario, al ver que no eres capaz de liberarte sola, podemos entregarte al rey y presenciar una hermosa hoguera…


	9. Chapter 9

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo paso. Al terminar, Castiel me venda los ojos y se retira con Lysandro dejándome sola. Desde entonces no hice más que recordar a mi familia hasta caer en un sueño, volviendo a vivir mi vida, las risas, el viaje… y el accidente. Pero en eso, siento un sonido ya familiarizado, el inconfundible maúllo de Gato.

Vuelvo a la silla y a la oscuridad, agudizo el oído para saber si en verdad Gato esta por ahí o si solo fue un sueño. Enseguida siento su delicado cuerpo frotar con mi pierna y subirse a mi regazo.

Yo: Me alegra que estés aquí Gato, por si no te das cuenta ando en problemas… ¿no te molestaría buscar ayuda?

Gato: *Miaaw*

Espere a que Gato se moviera pero no ocurría nada.

Yo:¡Para Hoy bola de pelos! ¡Muévete, por favor!

Cast: Jajaja ¿Ahora también hablas con los animales? No creo que sea forma de tratarlo. Venga aquí gatito…¡Auch!

Gato saltó y escuché como trepaba la pared para salir.

Yo: Ja, Apuesto lo que sea a que te rasguñó bien feo…

Cast: Has silencio, no me ha dolido nada… Es hora de la cena.

A continuación, escucho como sale mientras alguien más entra pero no él… Se me acerca arrimando una silla y on una cuchara temblorosa me alimenta. No sé de que sea la sopa pero sí de quien es la mano.

Yo: Lys… ¿no sería mejor que yo misma me alimente? Jajaja Vas a terminar tirándome la comida encima si sigues temblando

Lys: L-lo siento, s-señorita. Es solo que…

Yo: Si, entiendo… Castiel… no te preocupes, te prometo no huir… solo no quiero ensuciar la ropa… es prestada.

Juramento de bruja.

Lysandro se tomó un tiempo para considerarlo pero al parecer, con el juramento lo convencí. Se coloco a mis espaldas y me desató, soltó mi venda de los ojos y me entrego el plato hondo con el liquido marrón verdoso. Creo que prefería seguir sin ver eso… Aghh

Él vuelve a sentarse, le sonrío para que se tranquilice e intenta hacer lo mismo pero le falta voluntad. Me lo quedo mirando, al desviar la mirada no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar mi golpe. Le estrecho el plato contra la nuca y cae al piso.

Yo: Lo lamento, Lys. Sé que no querías hacer mal pero necesito volver a casa.

Ya al decirlo, siento la culpa por golpearlo pero echo a correr. Salgo de la casa sin cruzármelo a Cast pero aun sigo nerviosa, corro por el camino de tierra de una aldea. Sigo hasta internarme en la seguridad de un bosque y subo a un árbol y levanto la vista, a pesar de estar lejos, alcanzo a ver el castillo con sus triunfantes murallas. No puedo creer que Gato me haya seguido hasta aquí.

Tomo nota de la dirección a tomar y me dispongo a bajar, a mitad de descenso quedo paralizada al escuchar pasos. Paralizada, me quedo escondida entre las ramas bajas y espero a que se acerque. Cuando apenas lo vislumbro, salto de mi escondite y caigo con fuerza sobre…

Yo: ¿Kentin? Diablos… ¿Me escuchas? Por favor, ¡responde!

Ken: N-no mama, no quiero salir, dejame d-dormiiir un rat….

Dicho y hecho, deja caer la cabeza y queda desmayado, por más que lo sacude o le grite sigue igual. No puedo dejarlo aquí cerca de Cast ni arrastrarlo hasta el castillo, por más que quiera, está muy lejos pero… La aldea no…


End file.
